The Shapeless
by PuppyQueenAndKittenOverlord
Summary: ABANDONED BUT ADOPTED. Hiccup never fit in with the vikings, because he's not a viking at all; he's something much faster, stronger, and deadlier than the vikings of his hometown could imagine. As he discovers his secret heritage that only one other beings knows of, he's left questioning where his loyalties lie, With the people who raised him, or his true family.
1. Chapter 1

11 years ago…

The sun had just gone down on the tiny island of Berk, and everyone was settling in for the night, except the Night Watch of course. The Night Watch scanned the night sky, searching for dragons. Dragons and Berk, well, those two things went as well together as hay bales and a torch. Two dark shapes flew above the island of Berk, A nightmare flying at about five hundred feet, the other one, a night fury , flying at about a thousand. Neither being detected by the now half asleep night watch.

Moxtili Thurkear Striker was flying over one of the human nests that they raided to feed the queen. Tonight was special. It was the first time his older brother would allow him on a raid, which was a huge step for him. It was a sign or maturity to go on a raid, only the coolest (or the ones who beg their older brother enough) were allowed to go.

"I'm finally on a raid. This is so cool!" he screeched joyously, earning him a glare from an older NightMare.

"Stupid Flame-Skins, what do they now." He mumbled the derogatory term for their race, and not wanting to get in trouble, he stopped mumbling and added sarcastically,

"Oh we're supposed to be quiet. Right. Sorry" Embarrassment flooding his face. Thank the great mother his scales were black, they couldn't know he was embarrassed.

"Come On Moxtili, play it cool. Your grown up now, no more silliness. On a raid, I'm the leader. It's my duty to- ha, duty - to protect them. They depended on him to get this right.

Wanting to prove himself, he decided he wanted to be the one to get the party started. he decided that catapult over there didn't look too friendly. There was the signature sound of a night fury preparing to fire, which awoke everyone (including the night watchman), and then the catapult, and much of the platform it was on, was gone.

Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear Striker was watching his younger brother carry out his first raid on the Two-Leggers from the top of a near by mountain, which had a surprisingly good view of the action. It seemed to be going very well; they'd collected at least four sheep and there was minimal damage to the settlement itself. I mean, what would happen if our food source died off? The Queen would probably go back to eating dragons, and that was not a good idea to think about.

At just a couple months old, his little brother, a Night Fury, as the Two-Leggers called us, was able to fly gracefully, was able to fire that signature plasma blast,and was easily faster than any Nader, while diving. He wasn't worried about Moxtilti Thurkear Striker's fighting capabilities at all. In fact, that was the least of his worries. He was more worried about that rascal's Inexperience in the field, he had a gut feeling his brother would do something stupid, but his brother was keeping an eye on could swoop in on a moment's notice and help little brother out if things got too bad for him. It'd piss him off, knowing his brother had felt the need to supervise, but he would be alive, and that's all that matters.

Moxtilti Thurkear Striker was surveying the little island in front of him for any more possible threats, like Catapults or Watch Towers. As a Night Fury, it was his job to remove them, so the rest of the dragons could do their jobs and get the Queen food, so the dragons themselves would not have to be food. Moxtili saw a catapult loading a rock to fire on a Nightmare that he was close to.

"Oh, hell no! No one tries to kill a dragon under my protection, even if it was that one" he thought to himself. Then he dove straight down, aiming to take out the catapult and save his friend, without even bothering to look at what was one hundred feet directly below him.

As he prepared a shot, the signature whistling of a Night Fury filled the air.

All at once the Two-Leggers on the ground stopped whatever they were doing, whether it was fighting a dragon or rushing to get water buckets for fires, and looked to the sky, hoping that when they looked up, there wasn't a purple bolt of energy heading towards them.

"Night Fury! Get down!" one of the Leggers called, he couldn't tell which because they all looked so small from here. All the other Leggers hit the deck or jumped behind the largest object they could find, hoping to at least slow the impending bolt down a little in case it was aimed at them.

"Ha! Look at them! All jumping behind wagons or barrels! What are they afraid of? Night Furies never kill humans, so why do they fear us so much?" Moxtili thought to himself. It was too bad he didn't see the Gronckle flying below him…

There was an audible crack that filled the air as Moxtili's left wing hit the Gronckle, and as the shot he had been preparing missed the catapult and blew up a small house near the outskirts of the town. Moxtili tried to control his descent, but with one of his wings nearly shattered, that was all but a possibility.

He crashed hard through the roof of the house that his shot had hit. As in, REALLY hard.

He felt his other wing break on contact with the earth and immediately knew that he'd be stuck there, grounded in the middle of this Two-Legger nest, until his brother came to get him. Moxtili tried to push himself to his feet, and received a cry of pain for his efforts.

"Who's there?" A deep, rough voice, and a human one, too.

"Oh, shit!" thought the little one, using a word that he shouldn't know at three months old, but things tend to happen when you live with a brother three years older than you (which for dragons, is almost adult age) and have no parental supervision whatsoever. Trying to hide from the voice, he barely managed to crawl under the bed in the room where he was.

"I need to get out of here, but my wings are broken; I can't fly, and if I move, that Legger will see me and kill me for sure!" he thought.

"My only option is to change. It can't be something with wings, because both of mine are broken and it wouldn't be useful at all to change into something else that would be grounded as well. What could I change into? What could i change into?" He thought, hoping to find a option that didn't get him killed.

"Wait, hold up you idiot! You're not old enough. If you try to change, you'll kill yourself. But I have to try." He mentally battled with himself on as what to do. Then, an idea struck him, and he thought for the first time in the last couple minutes, that something might work.

"I at least have to try to change, or I'm dead for sure. Great Mother in the Sky, please, let this work," he thought, and then, he tried to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick the Vast had just finished off one of those annoying Monstrous Nightmares. A hammer slamming into their face enough times always brought one of those beasties down. They're quite fun to try and get close enough to hit with a hammer though when the pesky things set themselves on fire. And by quite fun, he definitely meant that he had some trouble killing the damn thing.

"Thor curse the beings who created those Mother-"

The sound of a newborn babe crying awoke him from his thoughts. He felt his parental instincts kicked in as he located the source of the sound, the building on fire, running inside, having to break down the door, he searched for the babe.

"Funny a guy who doesn't even have children should have these weird instincts." He slowed down, and solemnly thought. Yes it's true, this big guy and the chief of Berk had troubles with getting an heir, all had died in their first winter. A tear almost escaped his eye, but it never did, because the big guy was running again, remembering the little one inside the burning building, but still his thought strayed.

"I wish i had a heir, i could teach him so much. How to throw an axe, how to wield a hammer, how to kill a dragon..." He continued in his wishful thoughts of one day having children until he found the little one, hidden underneath the one thing that hadn't burned in the fire that had consumed the house. A little boy, no more than three or four months old was lying in the burning remains of what had once been a seemingly nice building. Picking up the boy, he ran out of what was left of the building.

"Maybe I could find a home for you if I can't find your parents…" He already had a family in mind.

0-0-0-0

Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker desperately searched for his younger brother from the air. It had twenty minutes since he had left his brothers side to go help a gronkle stuck in a net, and fifteen minutes since he heard a night fury dive that had oddly cut out early, and ten minutes since he realized he couldn't find his brother. He despaired in the idea of his brother being captured, for he knew that it was a sure death for any dragon, especially a prized one like a night fury, a creature no ones eve killed!

He gasped, thinking of something much worse. If they didn't kill him, he would meet a fate worse than death, being in that Pit of death they called the Dragon training ring. With the iron cage over the top, any dragon that entered never left, unless it was as a dead body being removed from the arena that is.

It was official. He had lost his brother, the last of his family, all because he had left to go help some stupid gronckle. He hated himself for what he had done, but he blamed the gronckle for causing him to have to make the choice that got his brother quite possibly killed. He hoped his brother had made it, but that wasn't likely. He'll begin searching in the morning, but for now, he knew a certain gronckle who needed it's throat ripped out, after it's wings and legs were gone as well of course.

0-0-0-0

1 year later…

Stoic had searched for a year after that last raid trying to find the tot's family, and now it seemed that his family had just dropped off the face of the earth, poor people probably died in the raid the day he was found. He'd even gone and visited other tribes, but alas, he never found anyone who claimed to be his parents, although, looking back now, he wasn't sure he would've handed him over.

"Who are your parents little one?" Valka cooed over him. Not expecting for a response, but maybe if they were lucky a sign from the gods would appear? She sighed, remembering all the times she had cradled a babe like this, just to have it die in her arms. She tried not to get attached, but he was so cute, and his smile. She just couldn't resist his cuteness. Valka wanted to hold him forever, and never let go.

"Stoic." she said in small voice , gaining her mate's attention .

" We've guarded him for a while, and we've searched everywhere. I don't think we may ever find his parents at this rate, but until we find his parents, would it be okay if we…" she trailed off, struggling to finish the sentence as memories flooded over her, bringing her to tears.

Stoic felt bad for her, always having her child ripped from her by death. Stoic understood what she was trying to ask, and thankfully, he agreed, and finding the words his wife couldn't, said

"Yes hon, I'd love to raise him as our own, after all, if we don't who will. Aye, and the town will need a heir to be the next chief too!" he finished with a hearty laugh. Between him laughing and his answer to her plea, she stopped crying with sadness, and started crying from Joy. She was finally going to have another chance at a son.

"I can sense that one day, he'll be great, remembered by his descendants for centuries. I think he'll make a great chief when the time comes." Stoic claimed.

He talked to the boy about his future for the next couple minutes, making up stories of his future greatness.

"And from then on, everyone recognized the name…" He paused, realizing he didn't know what to call the boy.

" I guess now all we have to do is figure out a name for you, what shall it be? Colborn? Folkis? Stoic Jr?" he listed, adding an emphasis on the last one.

"What do you think we should call you?" he questioned the babe

"Hic!" the babe let out a small hiccup that seemed to resonate throughout the room. His new father though for a second then announced.

"It's settled then...Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

_Present_

"The fires raging around the city was a hard sight to see. Houses, people, months and years off work all burning. But hey, I guess once you've seen it enough times it's not anything special." Thought Hiccup.

Everyone living on that tiny island knew the sight well, after all these dragons raids came at least twice a year, but more often than not, it wasn't least four times year.

"Yep our lives suck, and sure we could die at any time, but hey, we're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard ".

This dragon raid was still somewhat unordinary, as it was the first time in eleven years that a nightfury was amongst the raiders. But even without having been attacked by one in years, everyone recognized the sound of a night fury flying by, as very soon after that last raid it had participated in, the unholy offspring of lightning and death began to occasionally show itself, acting almost as if it was searching for something.

Going fast over an area, then circling back around for a slower pass. too bad it never landed, as any viking who could have slayed the beast would have surely been remembered for all history. It always remained too high up in the sky for anyone to see anything except a black mass soaring through the sky. The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself always showed everyone that signature sound that had previously meant certain death to any vikings on the receiving end of it. These random sighting occurred for 9 years, but eventually the sightings stopped all together.

But now, that creature was back, and for some reason it was pissed.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup had been working late in the forge when the first plasma blast had hit the catapult on the north end of the city, causing a call to harms to ring out throughout the town. His prototype for a machine that could take down a dragon, even possibly a night fury mid flight was finally ready to be unveiled.

He had lost count how many days he had worked on it since he started working at the forge three years ago, but he was sure it was higher than Tuff Nutt could count, which while it wasn't a very difficult thing to, was a fairly substantial amount. He had spent at least three days on projectile itself, not to mention the launching mechanism, the aiming rings, or the base base and ammunition rack. With all the work he had put into it, he desperately wanted to try out _the Mangler_ for the first time.

"Mabeye dad will finally be proud of me." He thought to himself as he wheeled his contraption out into the street. His dad had never approved of anything he did. Everything was a mistake or a "hiccup" in the city's progress to stoic. Hiccup had even once heard his dad talking to gobber " I don't know if I can keep him as heir, if I pass on, he'll take over and everything would fall apart. No offense to him, I just don't think he'll ever be ready to take over from me." Hiccup had been shattered. It wasn't his fault he had a high voice , was a weak and scrawny thing, and couldn't lift a sword. It wasn't his fault his community valued brawn over brain, force over precision, and death over their safety. One day he'd prove to his father how useful he could be.

"And today will be that day." He said as he locked target and pulled the trigger to his contraption.

0-0-0-0

Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker was pissed, this was the town his little brother had disappeared in. He had taken most of it out on those first few towers and catapults. But now that some flying thing had knocked him out of the sky he was livid, and in pain, but mostly livid. First they have the nerve to kill my brother, and now they'll try to kill me.

"Thier souls will rot in helheim" He screamed.

" I will kill you all! " He finished and promptly passed out.

0-0-0-0

"But dad, this isn't like the other times, I actually shot down a night fury" Hiccup yelled. When he had first told his dad he had shot down a night fury for real this time, he was rebuked, again.

"They never believe me. I'll prove it to them." He thought.

" I'll prove it to all of y'all, and then you'll accept me, I'll bring back the monsters heart" he yelled and walked out of the main hall, leaving it in silence.

0-0-0-0

The first thing Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker realized when he woke up was that he hurt a lot. He searched for the cause of this pain and found it, or more correctly, didn't find it.

"I'm missing one of my tail fins! Oh great mother I'm dead!". He cried out!

0-0-0-0

Hiccup had got lucky to find it. At first he had just run into the trees, and never looked where he was going, until a string of curse words led him straight to the beast, which was all tangled up in his contraption.

"It worked, it actually worked. The Mangler actually worked!" The legger shouted, which earned him a the legger pulled out a knife. And Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker knew what was coming next.

"Go on, kill me I bet you would. You think you're so clever you and your little machine, what would you do if you didn't have it and I wasn't tangled in this great mother in the sky forsaken net and still had my tail fin? Huh huh?" Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker Roared.

A realization dawned on him and a fury like non other descend over his mind " You killed my brother too didn't you! Why, only this machine of yours could've taken him down. Kill me the same way you killed my brother. I bet you would. I'll kill you!" He roared again.

When he finally looked over at the two legger who had caught him , he saw a stunned face staring back .

The legger dropped his knife.

"How the hell did you do that. Oh my gods a dragon just said words and I understood it. I've gone crazy. No this is a dream isn't it. Someone pinch me!" The legger mumbled to himself and picked up his knife

"I have to prove myself. I will prove myself." The tiny legger repeated out loud.

"Go on kill me! Do it coward!" Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker Roared. When Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker Looked up, he saw tears streaming down the legger's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"What you're crying now? Did you cry when you killed my brother too?" He said, each statement driving the boy further into tears "You don't look like a Viking, you look like you probably can't lift a sword, and now you're going to be the first Viking to try and kill a dragon while cry-"

"Hic" Hiccup let out a small hiccup amid his bawling. And that little sound made all the Anger flood out of Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear Striker.

Tilabil's eyes glazed over and his body went ridged as the small sound brought back memories of his younger brother, whom had always hiccuped while he cried for some reason. He stayed frozen like that for the next five minutes, until. He saw the little legged pull out his knife, and cut... Him free.

"Wait, I want to-" The Legger started.

Tilabil jumped up,shaking off the net and knocking the little Legger to the ground, and launched himself into the air. The Legger reached for him as he flew off into the sky.

"ask you why i can understand you." he finished, the last part falling on deaf ears.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup wasn't going to lie. For some reason, he just felt like there was a connection between him and that night fury. It felt like there was like some sort of Bond between the two. He didn't notice it that day that the beast had bit him on his hand (hiding the mark from his dad, once he saw it, was challenging, to say the least), but what he did notice, was that night fury was back. It could occasionally be seen, flying over the village, much like how it used to fly over it, the only difference, it seemed to be watching him, and Hiccup was determined to find out why.

0-0-0-0

It was a cold morning( surprise. surprise) on berk, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Hiccup, being an early riser, was already getting dressed for the day.

"Oh yay, green shirt and wool vest again today" Hiccup said sarcastically, hoping to liven the morning, but something was amiss. The cold wasn't as sharp, smell of the sea faded, and his thoughts seemed like mumbles in his brain. There was something weird that was going to happen today, he could feel in in the air, but he think of anything that would cause this feeling. Strange. The feeling got stronger the closer he was to the forest, Hiccup noted.

"Why does it seem like the gods are telling me to go into the forest. Dad's banned me from going in there. He thinks i can't handle myself. Well I'll show him i can handle myself." And with that thought Hiccup dove into the woods.

0-0-0-0

It was mid-day when Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear Striker saw the boy enter the forest. He fought with himself over whether to make his presence known to the boy, or let him be. The only problem with the second choice, the boy was walking straight towards him.

"Well I guess that if I don't talk to him now, I may never get the chance again, but i can't talk so close to the village, the rest of the Leggers will hear me, and i'll be dead for sure." he concluded.

"He's going to hate me for this, let's just hope he'll forgive me."

0-0-0-0

Hiccup was walking through the forest and was nearing Raven point when he heard the noise of death, The high pitched scream of a night fury, seemingly flying right towards him. He didn't even have time to run or duck. By the time he heard it, it was way too late for any chance of saving himself. A black shape descended from the sky behind and him and he felt the powerful claws of a dragon wrap around his shoulder, and like that, he was now hanging below a dragon about three hundred feet in the air above the ocean… Screaming like a little girl.

"Oh Gods above please don't let this thing drop me"

0-0-0-0

It was a long flight from Berk to, well, wherever they are. The water was a deeper black than he was used to, and the air smelled more like bark than it did back home, probably because they were flying over a forest, or at least a forest compared to Berk's small patch of trees people called a forest. Hiccup remembered flying over Berk's "forest" on the way to wherever they're going now, except while they were flying over the "forest", hiccup had been screaming, loud, hoping someone would see him and try to rescue him. Hiccup was fairly certain he had stopped screaming after the Night Fury had used it's back leg to club him in the head and knock him out though.

"Well we can cross 'get knocked out by a dragon' off my bucket list." He said, recalling what they creature had done to him, and unfortunately remembering too late that it could understand him.

"Please say i didn't piss him off" Hiccup whispered to himself.

"Sorry little human, looks like you pissed me off" The dragon responded to his whisper. How he had heard it, Hiccup had no clue. The Dragon laughed as pure terror grabbed a hold of Hiccup, and the creature dropped him.

Onto the ground a few feet below.

The dragon laughed again.

"Oh great mother, you should see your face right now" the Night Fury said, and did his best imitation of Hiccup whom had a look of shock on his face, which, because the dragon was, well, a dragon, made for a pretty hilarious attempt at a imitation.

"Ha HA, you're hilarious" the young teen said sarcastically, forgetting the whole "lets try and not piss off the dragon" thing he'd been working on.

The dragon decided to get straight down to business, and started working. Silence followed for a few minutes, as the dragon circled him, sniffing, inspecting, and thinking, neither dragon nor excuse for viking speaking.

"OK, since you seemed so eager to get me alone, and now you wont talk, I guess I'll be the one asking questions then." Hiccup stated.

"Lets start off with the important questions first. First, Do you plan to eat me, because lets be honest, i'm probably pretty chewy, with like no meat whatsoever? Second, if you don't plan to eat me, why did you abduct me, and where are we? Third, are you sure you don't plan to eat me? Trust me bud, neither of us will enjoy it." Hiccup asked rapid fire, not giving the dragon time to answer any of them (mostly because he feared the answer to numbers one and three).

The dragon ignored his questions for the moment, and he responded.

"My name is Tilabil Isthasy Thurkear striker, thank you so much for asking" he then decided it would calm the human down if he answered the questions it had asked. The reason you're here is because I wanted to see if i was right about you, so no, im not going to eat you unless you piss me off severely, then i'll consider it.

Hiccup was stuck on the first part, he knew the dragon was joking when he threatened to eat him. Right?

"Wait. What are you seeing if you were right about? Was it "was he that skinny from the sky or does he look normal from the ground, because sorry to inform you, I'm kind of a twig." Hiccup joked.

"No" Tilabil responded. he paused, and a ripple of black dragon scales pulsed across his skin, and he shrank, his wings folding into his back and vanishing as the sound of snapping bones filled the air. When it was all done, a slightly older, black haired clone of Hiccup, was left standing there. (Thankfully clothed. How, he doesn't know, but thank gods for it being that way)

Hiccup was too astonished to say anything. He just watched a night fury, the beast that everyone was terrified of, transform into him, a twig of a person.

"If you didn't count the doppelganger having Black hair instead of auburn." Hiccup thought, before trying to speak.

"Wha...What the? Your Me? " hiccup so gracefully stumbled out, trying to make sense of everything.

The Doppelganger decided to spare Hiccup the Embarrassment and finish his answer.

" No, I'm not you, although we look very much alike. To answer your earlier question. You're not here because i want to eat you. You're here because I wanted to see if was right about you being my lost brother."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you think I'm your lost brother? I'm human, you're a Night Fury, scourge of my people. Last I checked those were two different species. " Hiccup exploded. The Idea was preposterous. Then he realized what Tilabil's statement implied.

"Wait. You think that I'm a Night Fury? I'm sorry but I've been a human all my life. I always have been, I always will be on too. You Stupid reptile!" Hiccup continued on his rant.

Tilabil, who was still studying his subject, ignored Hiccup and his ramblings. The way he looked was how Male Night Furies looked at his age in their Human Form, the way he flapped and waved his arms when angry was how dragons waved tier wings when they showed their displeasure, and finally his scent, now that he was close and able to really studying the child, definitely had a trace of Night Fury somewhere in it. Tilabil was sure that this boy was his younger brother.

As he thought about his brother and his disappearance, Tilabil grew angry, why his brother would hide from him all these years. The only explanation, is that his three month old brother had somehow managed to summon his power, and survive. Most Night fury's weren't capable of using it at all at ten years of age, let alone successfully, but Moxtili err, Hiccup, he corrected himself, seemed to summoned and use it as a Hatchling. Everything was starting to make sense.

"And because he used it so young, it must have damaged his memories. That's why I couldn't find him, I was looking for a dragon, and I should've been looking for a Human. He never came and found me because he didn't know I existed because of the memory loss." Tilabil pieced it all together.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup was still yelling, but he wasn't sure the dragon was listening anymore. When he finally ran out of breath, a calm washed over him, and he looked the dragon straight in the eyes.

Something snapped in his mind, and he lost all awareness of the world around him. Suddenly, He started seeing flashes of something, it was like scrolling through a book a thousand pages a second. Gradually, the pages seemed to slow down, and hiccup found, that one picture in particular was growing more and more, engulfing all that he could see.

0-0-0-0

Everything went black for a moment, and when the world reappeared, it was different.

 _He was in some sort of cave. He turned to explore, coming face to face with a green eyed night fury. Startled, he leapt back, landing on his back, crushing his wings._

 _"_ _Wait. My wings? Did I just think I landed on my wings?" Hiccup thought. He wasn't sure what to do, risk turning around, and finding a tail as well, or remain looking up at Tilabil and hope this was a dream._

 _"_ _No, not a dream, a memory. Although you're experiencing it as if it happened for the first time." Came a voice that startled Hiccup. Hiccup looked around, and finally realized that the one speaking was Tilabil._

 _"_ _What we're experiencing is one of your memories you lost when you tried to change. When you looked into my eyes, we mind-linked, and you somehow pulled me into one of your memories. Because our minds are linked, we can hear each other thoughts as if we were speaking.." Tilabil explained._

Suddenly, he was pulled from the memory and the world snapped back into place. It all came back to him. The gronckle below his dive, the human, being near where he landed, summoning his ability to change, and all his memories that had been hidden from him were brought back to him, crashing into him like a tidal wave.

Hiccup fell to the ground and started convulsing.

0-0-0-0

When Hiccup woke up, it was pitch black outside still.

"Funny, I usually sleep in way after the sun comes up" He thought as he went to go stretch out his hand and found that something was keeping him from moving it.

"What the?" He asked.

Everything went bright all of a sudden, and he found himself staring up at the sky, the sun high in the sky. He followed the motion of the black shape that had been covering him, trying to roll over. It was then he noticed he was pressed up against a black shape taking a wild guess, he'd say that's where the black shape covering him originated.

He jumped up, and Tilabil gave him a weird look. He was confused to find that he knew this creature's name, but something was familiar about it that he couldn't place.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." He screeched.

"Night Fury!" He looked around for the village, hoping to warn them of their, and his, impending deaths at the paws of the creature that was… Cooing? A spark of realization flashed in his eyes.

"Oh crap not again." Said Tilabil.

The wave of memories hit Hiccup again, causing him to have a seizure, again.

0-0-0-0

As hiccup started to stir again. His brother, Tilabil, crossed his fingers, having transformed into a Legger again as not to startle Hiccup into having another seizure.

"Where am I?" The Teenager asked groggily to no one in particular.

"Home" responded a voice behind him. Slowly, he turned around, and saw Tilabil standing in the corner of the... Cave?

"Welcome home brother. This is my place, I know it's not much, but hey, you and I don't need much Brother." Tilabil said.

The Wave of memories hit Hiccup again, but this time, he managed to keep himself in control, and not fall into a seizure. Passing out a third time would be much worse than just passing it twice.

All at once the nausea of the memories stopped, being replaced by a warm glow that seemed to radiate out from his chest, and into his extremities. Tilabil knew what this glow was. He often saw life mates or Family interact, glowing around each other. It was love.

"So I guess I'm a dragon." Hiccup said flatly.

"You're Not Excited Brother?" Tilabil asked, suddenly confused, hadn't he just felt the boy produce the wave of affection, and now the boy wasn't happy about being a dragon" Tilabil thought.

"Why would anyone not want to be a dragon? We rule the skies. We are undisputed Kings of food chain, we trust each other with our lives." Tilabil started listing.

"Oh no. I'm excited, but overwhelmed." Hiccup explained. "Not every day you find out that the beast you've been hating all your life, is your brother, not to mention you're another one of the beasts." Tilabil's smile was abruptly cut short.

"You hate me?" asked the Night Fury, defeated. He laid down and put his paws over his eyes and wrapped himself in his wings.

Hiccup walked over to the bundle of sadness and carefully removed his brother's paws from over his eyes. He looked Tilabil straight in the eye, and mind-linked himself to Tilabil. The World vanished around him, and the images came back. This time however he was in control. He pulled one memory in particular, that he had found during the tidal wave of memories that morning. Again, Black enveloped the world as the two shared minds again.

0-0-0-0

 _"_ _Tilabil watch this." Moxtili Thurkear Strike, a little Hatchling still, yelled out, hoping to get his brothers attention before he tried to jump off the edge of their cave. It was a straight plunge downward, because the cave was built in one of the numerous sea cliffs on the island that the pair called home._

 _"_ _Moxtili! What are you doing? Get away from the edge!" His protective older Brother screamed. Moxtili however, ignored his brother's warning. Tilabil, instead of seeing the hoped reaction of his brother backing away from the edge, watched in horror as his brother turned and leapt off the edge that served as the entrance and exit to the cave._

 _"_ _Moxtili!" Tilabil screamed again. As the smaller Night Fury plummeted towards the sea below, the elder brother scrambled from the rock where he had been lying down on when the younger had first called for his attention._ _After running to the edge, Tilabil himself leapt out of the cave._

 _"_ _Tilabil! Catch me!" the younger one called, just having realized that while he knew how to jump off the edge, he had no idea how slow down, or even stop himself from hitting the water._ The _younger Night Fury was now spinning out of control, and spreading his wings did nothing but fuel the spin. As he neared the water below, Moxtili closed his eyes and anticipated the impact that never came._

 _Moxtili re-opened his eyes to find the water moving below him. When he looked up, he saw his brother had grabbed him by the foot, and was carrying him upside down over the ocean, and back to the cave._

 _"_ _You know Moxtili, this wasn't the way I expected your first time out of the cave to go." The elder brother said sarcastically, hoping to hide the relief in his voice. He swung Moxtili up from underneath him, and tossed him in the air, catching him on his back. Tilabil flew back to their cave and landed, letting his brother slide down his wing to the ground. Exhausted from his near death experience, Moxtili promptly curled up against his brother, and fell asleep._

 _Tilabil watched his brother's sleeping form, looking for any sign of injury on his little brother. After deciding Moxtili was perfectly okay, Tilabil wrapped a wing around his little brother and whispered,_

 _"_ _I will never, ever, let you fall brother." And fell asleep as well._

The world again restored itself, and Hiccup and Tilabil stared at each other, looking into each other's eyes. The cave they were in, hiccup realized, was the same as from the memory.

"You know I don't hate you. Are we good?" Hiccup asked, extending his hand for a fist bump, which was completely ignored as hiccup found himself tackled in a hug by his brother.

"So does this mean I have to take back the whole 'Always been human, and always will be' Thing?" Hiccup asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Brother, Yes it does."

0-0-0-0

"Tilabil, you know I have to go back at some point. People will wonder where I went." Hiccup explained to his overprotective brother, who at the moment, didn't want his brother to go back to the Human village. He'd seen how Hiccup had been treated there, and was forbidding him to go back.

"Come on, I don't plan to stay there, but we do need to gather supplies if you want to build that house you were talking about earlier. It was true, Tilabil had expressed wishes to build somewhere where the two of them could live together as Brothers, but he didn't want to let his brother go back. Finally he decided that it was unavoidable, Hiccup had to go back to get supplies if they ever planned to build the House.

"Fine, you can go back, but I will be going with you, and you will have to start learning to use your ability. We can't have you getting hurt, and the best way to do that is to train you how to use your ability to keep you safe." Tilabil laid out his conditions.

"Okay let's do this, but there is one more thing. One of my friends is the leading expert on dragons for our village, and will recognize your name as a dragon word if he ever over hears use by some chance. I know it's improbable that he would hear us, but to be safe, I need to be able to call you something that he wouldn't identify as dragon tongue." Hiccup explained his problem to his brother, who seemed to understand pretty well.

"Okay, that actually makes sense, so how about we use your old nickname for me." Tilabil said after a moment of thought.

"Okay that actually make's sense. So how about we head back to Berk then…" Hiccup paused to try and remember the nickname he had given as a Hatchling to his brother after he first saw his brother's retractable teeth.. After some thinking, it came back to him.

"Toothless" Hiccup said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup arrived back at Berk late the next day, having dedicated the majority of the time while clinging on to the elder dragon for dear life on the way back to coming up with an alibi. It was great, he'd been abducted by pirates and managed to escape from their clutches after a wild dragon attacked the ship, leaving him to swim all the way back to Berk according to his story. He'd practiced it on toothless, and the large reptile seemed to believe it. Okay, he'll admit the lizard rolling his eyes may not have been belief, but he could at least try and act sincere enough for them to believe him. Right?

With all Hiccup's practice, you'd imagine he could tell this lie to himself and he'd believe it. Yet, still, when hiccup stumbled back into the village three days after he left (his acting along with the fact toothless helped shred his clothes for believability they hoped would make his story seem plausible), he found himself at a loss for words when everyone crowded around him hoping to hear the tale of his disappearance.

Among the chatter from everyone around him, one voice managed to break through the uproar. His Dad's voice came through clear to Hiccup.

"Son, where did you disappear to? The village needs you in the forge, and you left your duty. Frankly I'm disappointed, do you even care what happens to this tribe." His dad exploded.

"One day, you'll be chief and you won't be able to just wander off and leave the village whenever you feel like it." His dad continued on his rant. After about five minutes of yelling, he'd told hiccup to go to the forge, and sentenced him to making Five hundred nails. _Five hundred_! That would take him at least a week to make that many, but knowing how his father would react if he were to argue, he started to walk down the path, when suddenly, his legs gave out under him, a product of the overwhelming stress he was under currently with all the townsfolk scrutinizing him. Hiccup fainted. On its way to hit the ground, his head finding a rock along the way. As he look up at the sky above him before he closed his eyes, he saw a small black shape traveling faster than any bird possibly could. His Big Brother was watching over him.

0-0-0-0

Toothless, as he now goes, watched from his dragons-eye-view as the now shabby looking hiccup stumbled into the village. He watched as he was spotted by a passing Fishlegs, who had squealed in delight at finding his friend, and run off to get stoic screaming that he'd found hiccup the whole way. By the time that overgrown beard with legs, Stoic, arrived, a quarter of the village was standing around the boy, whom toothless couldn't determine if he was still faking his trembling anymore.

Toothless watched in growing anger as instead of being overcome with joy at his sons return, stoic had started yelling at hiccup for being irresponsible. Toothless restrained his growing need to kill that Viking, knowing he might lose a brother if he lost control. Slowly, Toothless began to calm down and get himself under control.

Eventually, hiccup had started walking off towards the forge, his shaking visible to everyone who watched as hiccup walked away with his head hung low. AS the boy walked, his shaking grew and grew, until, as toothless looked on in horror, his little brother's knees gave out under the shaking and the small boy fell head first into a rock before twisting around to hit the ground with his back. As Toothless watched consciousness slip from his brother, he saw the boy smile weakly after catching sight of toothless flying overhead.

0-0-0-0

When Hiccup awoke, he found Gobber leaning over him, tending to his wounds. It was strange, at times Hiccup wasn't sure who the father figure was in his messed up life. Toothless had raised him as a hatchling and taught him to survive, Stoic had taken him under his wing and provided for him everything he needs to survive, and Gobber seemed to handle the life advice and the actual emotional fulfillment as he was one of Hiccups only friends on the island.

"Lady, what happened to you? You were walking fine, then all of a sudden, you just collapsed. What happened to you while you were gone, Lad? Gobber question, now noticing hiccup was awake.

"Pirates…Rouge Dragon attack…Escape… Swam." Hiccup breathed out heavily, supplying to gobber the lie he and toothless had come up with to cover his absence.

"You were abducted by Pirates, attacked by a rouge dragon, used the opening to escape the pirates, and swam all the way home?" Gobber asked, his skills as Gothi's interpreter coming into use to make sense of the string of words.

"Well it sounds like you're going to need to rest up before you start working tomorrow, feel free to head home for the night. Hiccup looked around, and for the first time noticed that they were in the forge.

Hiccup nodded, and stood up and walked out the door into the crisp night air. Hiccup started walking to the house, before he realized that he forgot to grab a torch before he left. He turned to walk back into the forge, but saw Gobber turn off the lights in the forge, Hiccup, knowing that Gobber falls asleep the second he closes his eyes, and walking back in could wake gobber up, which would be asking for a prosthetic to the head. Sometimes he threw his leg, sometimes his arm, either way, recently woken up gobber had impeccable aim, and Hiccup was determined to avoid that.

Hiccup recalled his Brother's earlier talk about how he wasn't ready to shift into a dragon. Well, maybe he wasn't ready for a whole dragon, but what about part of a dragon? Hiccup focused for a second, calling a transformation and directing it to his eyes only, and slowly, he found he could see in the dark.

"Sweet! It worked! I transformed part of my body, without having to change the rest! This is awesome! What else can I do?" Hiccup thought, throwing caution, and the fact he was standing in the middle of the village out in the open, to the wind. He wanted to experiment, and so. He turned his walking route. No longer was he heading in the direction of home, but rather to the woods. He was going to find a quiet clearing and experiment.

"This" Hiccup stated.

"Could be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup was walking to the forge, trying to hide the bags under his eyes and the air of tiredness he was giving off from the people walking by. Last night had been another one of his experimenting sessions. The third this week to be exact, and it was only Wednesday. He's been at this for a couple months now. Sneak out at night, return to the forge early the next morning and just tell dad that you came home after he was asleep and left before he woke up. So far it seemed no one suspected anything from what he could tell, except Gobber. Gobber had always been able to tell when the boy wasn't acting normal, after all he spent most of the day working next to him.

So far, Hiccup was having what many would call "a crappy day". On his way the forge, he had been tripped by Snotlout Twice, Astrid had made a remark about possibly being wrong about what gender she thought he was, and the twins had knocked him to the ground by throwing a sheep as hard as they could at his back and calling it an "accident". Yeah the day had sucked.

When he finally got the forge, there was a surprise worse than he could have thought waiting for him. Gobber had asked why he was here, and reminded him that Dragon training had started that afternoon. Dragon Training! What was he going to do? He can't hurt a dragon, that's like treason against his species! Unable to decide what to do, Hiccup turned and ran into the forest for some advice from his brother.

0-0-0-0

After telling Toothless that he couldn't just skip the Class, all Viking had to go through it, the dragon had told him to scratch the dragon under the chin in a certain spot, because apparently it would knock the dragon out cold, all he had to do was get in close enough to do it. That would be a fun challenge. At least hiccup had figured out that as a Night Fury in Human form, his skin was naturally resistant to extreme temperatures, so if he got hit, the hard part would be explaining why he's not dead to anyone who saw him get hit.

0-0-0-0

As Hiccup stood in the kill ring waiting for Gobber to arrive, apparently he was going to be the teacher, his nerves grew. What if he got hit and had to explain why he wasn't dead, what if the dragon ripped his arm off, what if it ate him? He would've continued in his listing of what could go wrong when a voice stopped him.

"Alright class. Listen up, behind these doors are some of the dragons you will have to fight at some point in your life. The Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, the Terrible Terror, and…" Gobber's hand rested above the lever to open the final door.

"The Gronckle." Hiccup watched as Gobber started pulling down on the handle.

"Wait Aren't you going to teach us first!?" Snoutlout yelled.

"I believe in learning on the Job" Gobber replied and pulled the lever all the way down. The Gronckle flew out and went straight for the group of teens, who were now running for their lives.

"Today is about survival. Get hit, and your dead. Now who can tell me what the most important thing to have when fighting a dragon is?" Gobber questioned. Of course, Astrid knew exactly what they needed, and know all the teens where scrambling for a shield, except for the twins, whom were still fighting over one. The Gronckle blast the destroyed the shield they were holding onto got their attention. Gobber declared them out, and soon, the others started getting pulled out as well. Hiccup and Astrid were the only two left currently. A blast went sailing by Hiccups head and he dropped his shield, which started rolling away. Like a genius, he chased after it, then he noticed that the Gronckle was now chasing him. With the shield still rolling away, Hiccup gave up on the shield and turned around and stood, looked the Gronckle in the eyes, and told it in dragon tongue,

"If you even try to blast me you sorry Gronckle I will rip you to shreds. In case you haven't noticed, I'm speaking in your language right now. I wonder why, oh wait, it's because I a night fury and if you don't go back into that cage right now I will rip your head from your body." Hiccup said, letting anger control his thoughts. The Gronckle just hovered there staring, so for good measure, Hiccup caused his eyes to change from Human to Dragon Eyes and switched them back, confirming the Gronckle's fears.

The gronckle turned tail and flew as fast as it could to the cage it had erupted from. As Hiccup walked to close the door, the gronckle pushed itself against the wall in fear, hoping to get even a couple more inches away from a being who could kill him without trying should it want to. What the Gronckle heard before the door was something it did not expect though.

"Sorry I had to threaten you." Hiccup whispered as the door closed. He had hated seeing just how afraid the dragon was of him once he learned Hiccup as a Night Fury, but it had been necessary to save his own hide.

As he turned to walk to the cove, the teens stared at him in awe, The Gronckle had stopped attacking when Hiccup turned around.

"Hey Hiccup, good job out there" Ruffnut said to Hiccup. Hiccup didn't respond, he just kept walking past the group and didn't even turn to look at the person who had given him a complement. They had treated him horribly all his life, there was no way he would acknowledge them now that they knew he was good at something. They may be nice to him now, but that didn't excuse the years of hate from before. Hiccup didn't even turn around as he walked out the door and disappeared into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cove, a little space they had designated as their meeting spot where they could openly converse without fear that someone could come crashing in on them. It was a thirty minute walk from the village, unless you could give your legs the muscles of a dragon, in which case, it was a much shorter run, maybe a five minute run at most, three in a dead sprint. Hiccup, despite being able to make it there in five minutes, always walked at the normal human pace, giving him time to take in the scenery, so when he came running into the cove at full dragon speed, Toothless was worried.

"Hiccup what happened?" Toothless screeched as he jumped up from his spot on the ground and bounded over to his brother, shifting into his human form in the process.

"I may have started speaking dragonese while the others were watching because I couldn't get close enough to the gronckle, and it was about to blast me in front of the others, and I didn't want to explain why I wasn't dead from it, so I threatened to rip the gronckle apart limb from limb if he didn't go back into the cage or if he tried to blast me and the teens started asking questions about what it was. I lied, but I don't think Astrid believed me, so I panicked and ran here." Hiccup blurted out as Toothless tried to calm him down. Toothless looked into his eyes, and looked at his brother's memory of the situation that had just happened. Toothless tried to calm him, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay. No need to worry. It's no big deal. She doesn't know we're Night Furies. She just thinks your acting weird. The next time you see her, just tell her you ran away because you don't like to talk about your mother. She'll understand. I promise you."

Hiccup was calmed greatly by his brother's reassurance. Hiccup finally let go of his brother, and laid down, knowing his brother would join him in a moment. When Toothless laid down next to him, Hiccup was at peace. When he was with his brother, He felt unstoppable, like the two of them could take on the world and win. But, something still nagged at him.

"Toothless, is there a way that we can free the captured dragons. I don't want to have to fight them anymore. What happens if I have to threaten them again? I hated seeing the Gronckle that scared of me. I don't want to fight them anymore. Can we please free them?" Hiccup looked up at his brother, hoping that his brother would agree with him.

"Alright, but so you know, I have one condition to if we do this." Toothless said.

"What, I'll do anything not to have the fight them anymore." Hiccup pleaded. He couldn't bear the thought of having to make more dragons scared of him.

"If we do this, you have to in full dragon form so you can fly away if you need to. Toothless said. Hiccup's eyes lit up. Surely toothless didn't mean…

"I think it's time I teach you how to go full dragon." Toothless said. Hiccup jumped up and ran around, then came back and gave a dragon muscle enhanced hug that would have broken the bones of a normal man.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup walked back to the cove early the next morning, wanting to get a head start on his training to shift into a full blown dragon. For the past couple months, Toothless would have him change just one part of himself, but today, he was going to learn to change his entire being at once. He was so excited it was scary.

When he finally reached the cove, toothless was waiting for him in his human form. It seemed Toothless wanted to get down to business, and so. The lessons began.

0-0-0-0

Hours later, Hiccup had still not yet managed to fully change into a Night Fury. He would always forget one part. The First time it happened he had been so excited. He thought he had changed completely, but turned around to find that he was missing his tail. He had forgotten to transform that part. He hadn't thought it was funny, but Toothless had been rolling on the ground in laughter.

Hiccup was now determined to become a dragon more than ever. He was going to prove to his brother he could do it. Noticing the other Dragon was sleeping on a rock slab that was about ten feet from the lake, he thought of an idea, a mischievous idea.

0-0-0-0

Toothless awoke to the sensation of flying, except, he wasn't the one that was in control. He looked up to see his little brother had done it. He had shifted all the way! And he was Flying!

"Hiccup you did it! You changed all the way, And You're flying that's amazing!" Toothless yelled with joy. He was greeted with a mischievous grin.

"I may be flying, but you, well, you're not." Hiccup said, the grin staying on his face.

"What?" Toothless questioned. Unfortunately, his questions were answered with his brother let go of him… right over the freezing cold lake.

Toothless landed with a splash and switched to his human form for the swim back. When he finally dragged himself out of the water, his little brother had shifted back fully and was sitting on a log, laughing his arse off.

"Hilarious, let's see if you think this is funny." Toothless said before giving a dry Hiccup a hug with his completely wet body. Dry Hiccup, was no longer dry. The Two looked at each other, glaring. But then Toothless started to giggle, and before they knew it, both were on the ground laughing. After they had calmed down, hiccup said something Toothless hadn't been expecting.

"Today was amazing. The second I was fully converted, I started thinking like a dragon. In my mind, I knew how to shoot fire, I knew how to fly correctly, and it seemed like every instinct I had as a human was replaced by dragon instincts. Everything I did, just seemed natural." Hiccup explained to Toothless.

0-0-0-0

A week later, the thing Hiccup had been waiting for happened. The Raid Alarm had sounded. Hiccup knew what he was to do. He and Toothless had planned everything out. Toothless would take to the air and would stop any dragons from getting captured, and would destroy the island defenses, while Hiccup would sneak into the ring, and release the dragons that had been trapped.

So far, the plan had gone perfectly, Hiccup had snuck into the ring, and had let all the dragons out but one. The gronckle refused to come out of the cage, even at the prospect of freedom. The Gronckle didn't want to get even the tiniest bit closer to him, for fear of Hiccups threat meeting fulfillment.

0-0-0-0

Stoick had shot out of bed when the alarm bell sounded. In less than ten seconds, he was out the door with favorite axe and hammer in hand and into the fray. Dragons seemed to be everywhere. It seemed that not one house didn't have a dragon crawling on top. Stoick had a feeling that this raid would turn out very badly. But the strangest thing happened. Not less than ten minutes after the raid started, every single dragon took flight and started lying away. Stoick ran to the nearest catapult, and took control. As he locked sights on a Blue Nader, He heard a sound that made his heart jump and his entire being flood with fear. The Screaming whistle of a night fury. Stoick leapt off the catapult and too the ground and the contraption exploded. The Cries of "Night Fury get down" became common place over the next few minutes. One by one, each catapult was destroyed. It was the first time in years that a night fury had been included in a raid, but based on the devastation caused during this raid, if the dragon became a common staple in Attacks, well…

"Odin help us" Stoic's words of fear escaped his lips.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup had gotten the last gronckle out of the cage with a new threat to kill him if he didn't leave the ring. The Gronckle had taken too much time to escape though, as when hiccup turned to escape himself, he found Astrid standing in the doorway, axe raised.

Hiccup shot a blast at her feet, hoping she'd run away, but she didn't. In fact, she ran at him. Saying a silent sorry, Hiccup twirled around and used his tail to smack her into the wall. Hiccup ran out the door and leapt into the sky, before flying to meet toothless and going back to the cove.

0-0-0-0

Astrid watched as the Night Fury whom had attacked her, jumped into the sky, and met another dark shape. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. If there was truly two of the monsters now, well then no one would be safe.

"May Odin help us" Astrid said, and promptly passed out, but only after remembering the striking blue eyes of the night Fury whom had attacked her. And the thing that she remembered most of all, is how those eyes seemed to have been saying sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since all the Dragons in the training ring were freed by the Night Fury who attacked her. The First thing she had done was went and hid. Yes, the mighty Astrid Hofferson had hid during a raid. She wasn't the tiniest bit afraid of the dragons. She was afraid of people finding out she had the chance to Kill A NIGHT FURY. The Thing that every Viking in the World wanted to do. And she messed up her chance. That's why she stopped herself from telling Stoic that there might be two of the beasts. Well, she though there were two, but she had hit her head pretty hard. Maybe she had been seeing Double? Doing so would cause her to explain that she had failed to kill one when she had a chance. She knew the only way to save herself from shaming would be to kill a Night Fury. So she made herself a promise.

"I will kill that Blue-Eyed Bastard if it's the Last Thing I do!" And so, she set out into the woods to find the dragon whose life she planned to take.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup was having a great week. Toothless and Him had just returned from a flight, and Toothless, per usual, was lounging around in his dragon form, his favorite form. Well, lounging around wouldn't be quite correct, as He was also telling Hiccup the history of their species. He had apparently decided that it was story time.

"Our race exists to protect the other races of dragons. The Four of Us are the guardians of dragon kind." Toothless explained. It was at this moment, that hiccup decided to interject.

"Wait, only four? Shouldn't there be more of us?" Hiccup asked, confused how there could only be four Night Furies.

"Don't we… you know… Reproduce?" Hiccup asked awkwardly. In response, Toothless just laughed and shook his head. This Boy was so clueless at some times.

"No, we actually don't. However, we do have mates, always for life. You'll know yours when you see her, and I'll know mine when I see her. But, back to the previous topic, to explain how we survive as a species." Toothless paused, having to remember the story himself, as it was a long time since he's heard or told it.

"Whenever a night fury dies, its body dissipates into nothing. When the body is completely gone, it is replaced by an egg that falls from the sky and crashes like a meteor into the ground close to another Night Fury that is the best one to take care of it at the moment. Which allows us to keep a constant population, even though…." Toothless trailed off. Hiccup looked back over at toothless, and saw the dragon holding back tears. Hiccup walked over to the dragon and pulled him into a hug.

"Hiccup. Do you know how hard it is to watch a loved one die, only to be replaced by an exact replica? Having to remember the fallen friend every time you look at the creature that was birthed from their death? It's a horrible feeling. Like When I look at you, do you know who I see? I see the dragon who raised me, who cared for me as a hatchling. And now it's my turn to pay him back, by teaching him about the life we live as the guardians of dragon's kind. I'm not going to lie, it's a hard life to lead, but we have to do it." Toothless was full blown crying now. The tears flowed unhindered from his eyes now. Hiccup hated watching his brother in this state. Hiccup never let go of Toothless, even as the sun fell, even after the two had fallen asleep, as far as he was concerned, hiccup was never going to let his brother go.

0-0-0-0

Astrid Stumbled upon the cove early the next morning, forgetting to sleep the last night. She was determined to kill the beast that had caused her shame. She walked into the cove, hoping to find the beast, what she found was something very different than what she expected. Hiccup was sitting in the middle of the cove, asleep. She finally knew where that little boy vanished to everyday.

"Hiccup what you are doing in the middle of the forest, sleeping and alone no less!?" Astrid yelled. The Boy jerked awake and looked for the source of the noise. When he found it, his face fell. What was Astrid doing here? Why is she holding her axe like she's about to murder something?

"Hiccup answer my question! Why are you sleeping outside and alone in the middle of this dragon infested Forest! Astrid yelled at the boy. Not realizing there was an angry dragon sitting on a rock behind her, whom was currently pissed she was yelling at his little Brother.

Hiccup got up slowly, hoping not to startle Astrid, or the very angry looking dragon behind her. Astrid raised her axe.

"Hiccup if you don't answer me in the next ten seconds, I will hurt you unlike any pain you have -"Astrid yelled, before getting cut off by an angry dragon jumping on her back. Astrid twisted to look up at the beast standing on her back, and realized that this could be the moment she dies. She managed just barely to reach over and grab her axe from where it had fallen. She prepared to swing, but as she swung down to kill the beast in front of her, something stopped her blade mid-way to its target. She looked up and saw hiccup had stopped axe from falling… by grabbing the blade with his bare hands. Astrid saw the wounds that now covered the boy's hands. She watched as the dragon saw the pain hiccup was in and turned to her, preparing to fire a fire ball, and she knew this was the moment that she would meet death. But before she died, she wanted one last look at the dragon to see the blue eyes that would be her death. She didn't find what she expected, instead she saw green eyes, and ones that carried hate that was so different from the blue ones that said sorry. There were Two Night Furies, she needed to tell stoic, if she survived that is.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup voice broke through to the dragon, whom fired the ball into the ground above her head. The Dragon shot another fireball, which destroyed the axe, shattering it into a bunch of useless fragments. The Dragon turned and picked up Hiccup and threw him over his back, and walked to the far edge of the cove, to begin caring for the boy whom the she devil had hurt.

Astrid ran, for the second time, from a night fury. This Time, she wasn't going to hide what she found though. Stoic, and the village needed to know they were in danger, and that they had been betrayed by the person whom everyone had never expected.


	10. Chapter 10

_A long line of torches stretched down the path to the cove. Death, vengeance, and glory on the minds of those in the line._

 _….Minute earlier…._

The main hall was quiet that night, everyone was in a slump. The raids had been getting worse in the past months, and now the night fury was back. Everybody sat quietly at their table, dreading the prospect of another attack by the beasts whom they knew would most likely be the end of them someday.

All of that changed when Astrid Hofferson had nearly broke the doors off their hinges when she threw them open with her shoulder. She ran past everyone staring at her, and straight to where Stoic was sitting.

"Astrid what's the meaning of this!" Stoic commanded her to explain her actions.

"Raven point… Hiccup… Night Fury." Astrid huffed out between breaths.

"Hiccup! Why did you leave him there all alone? He's probably dead. Why didn't you-!?" Stoic exploded, fearing he may have lost his son, and more importantly, heir.

"Stoic! Shut up. Hiccup's not in danger. He's friends with the thing. I was going to kill it, and he stopped me, by grabbing my axe mid swing. Stoic, he saved the thing. He's in no danger from the dragon."

"What do you mean? Hiccup would never do that! He wouldn't betray us to the beasts!"

"But he did Stoic! Here Look!" Astrid yelled, pulling from her pocket a shard of her axe, that had blood on it, more importantly, Human Blood. And Astrid had no visible wounds the blood could have come from. The realization that his son had gone traitor hit Stoic hard, but as he pondered the problem, anger washed over him. His Son had gone traitor. He would pay. Before he could think anymore at what his punishment would be though, his thoughts were Broken by something even more disturbing that came from Astrid's mouth.

"And that's not the worst part. The Night Fury isn't alone. There's Two Night Furies." Astrid said, and then explained how she was attacked by a Night Fury with Blue eye's the night all the dragons escaped from the ring, and how Hiccup had saved her from the Night Fury with green eyes. Stoic's Face contorted into anger at the news.

"Send out the War Band. We'll kill the beasts!" Stoic yelled, and this, everyone knew, meant that blood would be shed that night.

0-0-0-0

The Capture party had been dispatched to capture the Night Fury whom Astrid Hofferson had burst into the Main Hall screaming about. The silence that had followed her revelation was broke by the sudden migration of every Berkian Present to go get their weapons. By the time the first of those who wanted to fight were gathered, the entire village knew of the danger in the woods, and more importantly, the glory that would belong to the man who slayed the great beast. The entire village stood at the ready to destroy the beasts whom had caused so much destruction to the village.

When the party arrived at the cove, They didn't find what they expected, actually, they didn't find anything. The cove was completely empty, at least that's what they thought until they heard a voice from above.

"Looking for me?" Hiccup asked, looking down, from his spot at the top of the wall that surrounded the cove, at the Villagers whom he had once called family.

"Hiccup get down here! This instant!" Stoic yelled up to the Boy standing atop the wall.

"Fine If you say so…." Hiccup said in a tone that Stoic knew was mocking. Hiccup jumped down anyways, landing on and sliding down the loose rock to where he stood in front of his father.

"Hiccup where are the Night Furies!" Stoic yelled at his son.

"Why would I tell you? You expect that all of you can treat me like trash for eleven, almost twelve years, and for me to still listen to you when you want to kill my only friend. If you actually expect me to, well then you may need to go see Gothi about a head injury." Hiccup replied, his calm demeanor gone, replaced with one that was clearly angry.

"Friend? Hiccup, that's nonsense! One of those Beasts could never be your friend. How could you call them a friend? They've killed Hundreds of Us!" Stoic yelled, also getting angrier that his son was hiding the beast.

"And we've killed thousands of them. And I'm not going to let you kill one more! If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me!" Hiccup yelled in response. He was preparing for a fight, shifting his muscles to dragon muscles, and his teeth to the sharper dragon teeth.

"Why do you care what happens to that dragon!" Astrid yelled. Pushing through the crowd to stand next Stoic. She didn't get a response from Hiccup though, he was cut off by Stoic, whose anger finally boiled over.

"It doesn't matter. That dragon will die anyways and you, Hiccup, have betrayed my tribe, you're not a Viking, and you're not my son!" Stoic yelled, and Hiccup laughed. Finally, though, Hiccup stopped laughing.

Stoic did not get the answer he expected, in fact, Hiccups words caught him quite off guard.

"So you finally admit I'm adopted! You know I was wondering when you'd decide to tell me" Hiccup,jokingly said, hoping to anger Stoic a little more. All anger left Stoic, and confusion took it's place. How did he know he was adopted?

"What? How did you find out? Who told you?" Stoic demanded.

"You want to know who told me. Fine. Toothless!" Hiccup yelled straight into the air, and what happened next. The Night Fury they were hunting jumped over the edge and flapped once, before landing next to Hiccup. The Townsfolk all jumped back, some, running for the Hills. Astrid, however noticed that this was the green-eyed Night Fury, but that didn't stop her from moving back into the crowd. Stoic, however, held still.

"Meet the person who told me." Hiccup said. Before he noticed some, including Stoic and Astrid were reaching for their weapons.

"Uh-uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you guys aren't a match for one Night Fury, let alone two." Hiccup scolded.

"Where's the other one Hiccup! Tell us!" Stoic Yelled. This was going to end soon, and he was going to make sure of it.

"Well, here's one." Hiccup said, pointing to toothless.

"And here's two" Hiccup said, pointing to Himself. Hiccup didn't give them a chance to question what he meant. He took of sprinting at full dragon speed in Stoic's Direction. Astrid, while he did this, noticed something strange. Hiccup eyes, had turned Blue.

When he was about two feet in front of stoic, he jumped straight over him, and shifted into his full dragon form. He looked down at the crowd below him, before flying away with Toothless hot on his heels.


	11. Important AN

Hey yall, I hate to do this, but unfortunately my passion has left me and I have realized the story was going to take a childish turn i was not pleased with.

This comes after the unfortunate break up between me and the co-owner of this account. This was our brainchild, and sadly , half the machine cannot produce the whole product. Wheno we broke up, my inspiration left with it. So...

If anyone would like to adopt this story, PM me and I'll help them get started, and I'll let them take it over. This story I'd officially DISCONTINUED, BUT UP FOR ADOPTION.


	12. AN UPDATE

The person taking over this story will be both/either Sousuke Tenki (who's already wirtten 59 thousand or so word still updating as of a week ago) or catahoula leopard dog lover.

They both sent me notices like back in last summer, but I haven't used this acc in like a year, so i just now opened them. (Before i dropped off face of earth, i did give tenki permiss tho, just didn't send them my docs)

My new profile is u/6258524/. I go by The-Dark-Fabric-Satin. caust it's a joke on satan. Im actually posting a Danny Phantom Story Tonight


End file.
